Sparrow's daughter
by SavvyPirate101
Summary: Jack Sparrow has a daughter, but he is seriously lacking in the *be with and raise the child* factor. She, on the other hand, has more trouble staying out of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Jack Sparrow's Daughter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the PotC franchise. Disney does. I just write the fanfics. SO. . . read, review, and follow if you like! Thanks!**

The ugly brute turned away from me and I took my chance, snatching back my father's old compass, only turning back to call, "Ha! Today is the day you almost caught, the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow!" He turned around and saw me, ugly mug opening wide, and he narrowed his pig-like eyes, pointed a pudgy finger at me and shouted, "Get her!" Almost as soon as the command was called, I saw Police streaming out of alleyways and charging after me. I leapt over a milk carton, and a stream of curses followed me as I bumped into people and their stalls in the market place.

As I glanced back to apologise to a necklace vendor, I slipped on a bead and my body slammed into another, sending us both tumbling to the ground, produce flying everywhere. I looked into a pair of startled blue eyes, gasped a quick "sorry," picked up my compass and continued running.

I finally stopped running when I reached the lake. It had a nice overhanging rock, creating a sheltered cave where I could swim unnoticed. As I took off my belt and sword, tunic, shoes and pants however, a cry rung through the glade. I quickly stashed the clothes I'd shed under a bush and, - still in my undershorts and singlet- I slipped into the pond, hiding in the shade of the overhang. A reed plant had started growing near the little cave and I cut a piece off with my pocket-knife, ready to use it as a snorkel if anything went wrong. Suddenly, a pair of familiar blue eyes looked around the overhang and I sank into the water, using my breathing apparatus. Several agonising minutes passed, the water pressure making it harder and harder to breathe, until the intruder seemed satisfied there was nothing of interest and left. Sighing with relief -as much as one can sigh of relief through a snorkel- I surfaced.

Muffling any scream I had, a gloved hand clamped over my mouth, and three more dragged me out of the pond, writhing and kicking. As I tried to look around, a funny-smelling cloth was pressed to my mouth and I lost consciousness.

—- - -

When I woke, I was dry and resting in a hammock, the only source of light coming from a sputtering oil lantern hanging and creaking nearby. As I looked around I spotted my clothes neatly pressed, folded and stacked on a chair in the corner of the room. I drowsily puttered over to them, my feet freezing on the cold wooden boards, and the floor tilted. Yelping as my knee hit the floor with a loud _crack,_ I let the floor become level again before continuing to the chair. So I was on a boat. Great. Now I have have no idea where I could be. I could have been unconscious for days! We could have sailed anywhere by then.

Crap. "We". I had company.

Slipping into my clothes I was not at all surprised to see that my cutlass was gone, so I opened the sole of my leather boot to reveal a compartment where I hid my spare knife. My compass, luckily, was still hidden in a small pocket in my belt, and I clutched it tightly as I crept to to top deck. I timed my footfalls with the creaking of the ship, disguising the groaning of the wooden boards as natural movement of the ship.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I saw natural light seeping through the cracks of a door, and my heart sank. ' _All sailors will be top-deck now, I can't go outside without being seen.'_ I thought, deciding to find the Captain's quarters. As I turn to go back, the swish of steel on leather freezes me in my tracks, and the cold point of a blade presses into my neck. "Takin' walks about the ship now, are we missy?"

Barbossa.


	2. Chapter 2 - rewrite

**Unsuspected acquaintances**

 ***edit* I hated this chapter. I wrote it really quickly just to get a new chapter up in a busy week, so I'm going to rewrite it. Sorry about the crappy chapter, and I hope you re-read it and that it's better.**

"Get that sword off my neck, Barbossa," I spit.

"Better be speakin' kind words missy, or ya'll be silenced in more ways than one," he growls. I cringe and turn slowly, shrugging at Barbossa, hands up in surrender. "Parlay?"

He walks me to the door of the Captain's quarters, and I turn again to Barbossa. "I thought we were on the same side," I hiss, and he grins, showing off his filthy teeth. I have to brush my teeth tonight, gross.

I am shoved into the captain's quarters, where a pirate stands looking out the window, black ponytail loose down her back. She wears a long purple coat, soft brown boots, and rings adorn her long fingers, leading down to neatly clipped nails. She turns around, and smiles at me, familiar green eyes lined with kohl bore into my own. She's tall, very tall, and her mouth is twisted in a humorous smirk. She holds out her arms, and walks towards me.

"Celia! How nice of you to join me!"

"It's Ceyline, and I did not come by my own will." I pause. "Your face seems familiar. . . have I, stolen from you before?"

At this she laughs. A clear, unhumorous laugh and I scowl. "Well? Your name. . . Captain?"

"Feisty young girl are you not? Very well. The name's Stella Bon Carter."

"Carter? Stella. . .Carter. . ." Then it hit me. I knew her.

"There should be a Captain in there somewhere."

"B-but, you're. . . supposed to be. . . dead!"

"Yes girl. Much obliged to meet your acquaintance." She smiles again and seems to remember something. "BARBOSSA! Come in here, and bring the boy too," she orders. In a matter of seconds, Barbossa barrels through the door gripping a boy by the collar. The boy stares at me with a glint in his blue eyes. I know those eyes. . .oh my. . . If I'm not mistaken. . . that little-

"What am I doing here, Captain?" I ask, crossing my arms at the woman in front of me, completely ignoring Barbossa and the traitorous boy. "What do you want?" I ask.

"Simple." She leans in close, and whispers in my ear, and I cringe at her breath. Personal hygiene is not a popular thing with pirates, I take it. . . "Take the whelp with you tonight. Row away, and fetch a little something for me. You're the only one who knows how. She points to my belt, where my compass hangs, smiling, and places a map in my hands.

"What makes you think she'll return?" Barbossa growls again.

"Yes, what makes you think I'll return?" I ask, knowing there is sure to be a catch somewhere.

"Well, let's just say, I will hunt you down if you do not return within the next two moons, and you will wish you had never been born. She then grabs my wrist, and presses into my skin. I cry out in pain removes her hand. "You don't want to mess with me," she whispers. Fear flows through my veins and I realise this woman was much more dangerous than I'd previously thought.

As the boy and I make our way off the ship, I glare at him. If he really is. . . that same boy, he's in big trouble. "What's your name, boy?"

He smiles at me, his handsome face lighting up, blue eyes shining. "Charles. Charles Turner's my name. Nice to meet you."

 **As you can tell, I didn't change much, but I had to change a few things for my own sake. I found this chapter very disappointing first time round, so hopefully this is better. Also, review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - A plan of Action

**I know it's been forever since I updated, so here is a little ditty for ya. Sorry D: Enjoy :)**

I grab the boy by his arm and drag him down the ship to where lifeboats were waiting. As soon as we are out of earshot, I scream into the boy's ear. "You little piece of crap!" He shrinks away, and I smirk. He's taller than me, but with my sword, I guess I look a little bit more intimidating than the average 16-year-old girl.

Rubbing his ear, Turner's son raises his eyebrows at me. "You have a very powerful voice, you know that?" I just glare at him and he raises his hands in surrender, smirking. "Fine, fine, I'm sorry I brought you in. It's the only way I could get out of here!"

I raise my eyebrow and cross my arms. He fidgets and looks down at his feet. "And that I drugged you…"

"That's better!" I smile and punch him in the shoulder.

"Oww…" he complains, rubbing where I had hit him. "So, where are we going?" I roll my eyes.

"Just get in the boat. We've got to get to… shore." The beach is only just visible on the horizon. "This is going to take a while."

I climb down the rope ladder and jump into the boat, wincing as some water splashes into the small hull. Charles sits down next to me and does as I asked. He seems to be no more than a year older than me, but he's muscular and thin. His brown hair moves slightly in the breeze, the wavy mess cut just below his jawline.

"I'm sorry, you know. I really am." I look at him, his blue eyes bright in the sun. "Can we just start over?"

I look at him for a long time, assessing his expression. It seems sincere enough, and I cave in. "Fine." We shake hands, and I'm surprised at the warmth of his calloused hands. I'm freezing.

"Okay then miss Sparrow," he chirps.

"What's our first plan of action?"

I growl, and start rowing. It annoyed me to be relying on such a, well, unreliable person, but there seemed to be no other choice. "One, you can call me Ceyline. Two… We're going to talk to Jack Sparrow."


End file.
